1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gutter covers, and, more particularly, to a unique gutter cover apparatus for permitting rainwater to enter a roof gutter without permitting leaves or other debris from entering the gutter and causing clogging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gutters are placed next to the edge of a roof to collect water runoff and to direct the runoff away from a building structure. At times, leaves and other debris can accumulate in the gutters and can clog the drain holes or downspouts associated with the gutters. Removal of such leaves or debris from a roof gutter is laborious, time consuming and possibly hazardous. To overcome these challenges, gutter covers, shields or protectors can be installed over the gutters to prevent debris from accumulating in the gutters without impeding the flow of rainwater into the gutter trough. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to such gutter covers and the following prior U.S. patents are noted as being exemplary.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,121 (Cisar et al) describe a gutter protector in the form of a substantially flat sheet of rigid sheet metal having a pattern of oblong-shaped drainage perforations therein. The protector is maintained in place by having its front edge engage a flange running longitudinally along the front edge of the gutter and by having its rear edge bent downwardly to rest on a gutter hanger. The drainage perforations in the sheet metal protector are relatively large requiring frequent removal and cleaning of the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,845 (Schweda) discloses a substantially flat strip of screening material attached to a gutter structure with front and rear channel strips. The strip may be removed to clean the gutter as debris invariably works its way through the openings defined by the mesh of the screening material and no provision is made to prevent wet leaves sticking to the screen material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,422 (Haddon) discloses a gutter cover in the form of a concave sheet having a pattern of upstruck swedges defining openings therein. The sheet is supported on front and rear ends by flanges on the outer gutter edge and clips slipped under shingles on the adjacent section of roof, respectively. Because of its concave shape, and the upward cant of the swedges defining the openings in this form of cover, the cover tends to become more easily clogged by clinging wet leaves than is otherwise desired reducing its effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,718 (Fox) describes a “leaf guard” for a roof gutter comprising an elongated sheet of rigid material having a substantially flat planer middle section, an inwardly bent connection section, and a curved nose section. The planar middle section has one or more rows of slits running perpendicular to the adjacent roof edge. No means are provided in this arrangement for preventing leaves or other debris from being plastered against the slit openings, sticking in place, and reducing drainage effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,228 (Meckstroth) discloses an elongated cover or strip formed of extruded plastic material. The cover has a straight portion for engagement underneath the shingles at the edge of the adjacent roof, and a hooked nose portion for engagement with the front edge of the gutter. Such plastic gutter protectors are relatively expensive to fabricate and are susceptible to discoloration and/or cracking over time from exposure to sunlight.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use different types of gutter covers, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a gutter cover apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a cover for gutter that is easy to install, relatively inexpensive to fabricate, and is durable over time; (2) provides a gutter cover that includes an enhanced number of drainage openings per unit/area thereby efficiently draining rainwater runoff into a roof gutter all of the while protecting the gutter from filling with leaves or other debris; (3) provides a gutter cover that includes means for preventing wet leaves or other debris from sticking in place over the openings in the gutter cover and thereby reducing its effectiveness; (4) provides means for retarding the flow of water runoff across the surface of the cover to help reduce the velocity of the flowing water and help lift debris away from the surface of the cover; (5) provides a gutter cover that includes means for reducing the amount of debris lodging behind the gutter structure; and (6) provides a gutter cover that includes a front drip edge so configured and constructed to reduce staining of the gutter's front surface (i.e. eliminate “tiger striping”).
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique gutter cover apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.